100 Therapy Crack-fic
by City.Of.Weird
Summary: AU: The 100 and other main characters are in/apart of a camp for delinquents and are made to go to therapy and plan to slowly start an uprising. Please R&R. Will get more ridiculous as you read and there are some really funny lines in here. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

100 Therapy Crack-fic

Bellamy Blake, Clark Griffen, Jasper Jordan, Octavia Blake, Raven Rayes, Nathan MIller, and Monty Green all found themselves sitting in a circle, in a plain, white room. The only iteams in the room were several blue chairs, and a mahogany desk with a nice, black, leather chair behind it. In that stupid chair sat the most hated man in the room, Macus Kane, also known as a world renowned shrink, and not one soul in that room was happy about being there, especially the man himself. He knows this will be a hard group, and he has never doubted himself, untill now. He's not sure if anyone in this world (nor space) is cut out to handle this group of delinquents. He works at camp Jaha. Camp Jaha is a place where parents and/or gardians and sometimes a judge sends young adults and teens who break the law or come close to breaking it. His job is to help the troubled kids, and he hasn't failed at it, _yet_. This group maybe the exception. The reason all of them are in the same group is because they all live in the same cell block, block B.

"Okay, now that the whole group is here lets began. First I would like to know if any of ya'll knew eachother before being sent here."

"Well Bellamy _is_ my big bro so i'm pretty sure I knew him before we came here..." Octavia made a clicking sound with her tongue, "but you never know."

"Me and Monty knew eachother before this, we used to grow _herbs_ together" Well I think I figured out why Monty and Jasper are here.

"Does anybody else know eachother?" From all the looks was getting I don't think so but I had to make sure. Everyone else shook there heads.

"So next, I would like to know why everyone _thinks_ there here." I have all of there charts that tell me why they were sent here, but to help them I need to know why they think they were sent here."Why don't you start us off Clark." I got a grunt in reply, but that doesn't fit with what I have heard around the camp, the whispers said that she is (or now I guess was) cooperative. Guess you never can belive rumours.

"I can only help you Clark if you let me."

"I don't want your help, you see I think your just another lying moron, who wants to tell me right from wrong, but honestly I just really don't care anymore."

"Okay Clarke but whenever your ready please feel free to share." Clarke rolled her eyes at me, and she and bellamy shared a look. I was right this is going to be one hard group.

"Ok, how about you Miller?"

"Well lets see, there was that robbery I committed in 09, and then got busted back in 07 for that wrist watch which by the way wasn't even worth 20 bucks, there was also that pickpocketing deal I was running about a month before I got here. Then the joyride I took with the neighbour's car when I was 15 almost made it 41 miles when I was stopped, all because there tag was expired, idiots. Oh, yeah there was also those video gam"

"Okay I think I get the memo, anyone else? No takers how about you Raven?"

"Nah, I agree with Clarke, this is just a bunch of bull." This group is going to be impossible, i'm sure of it. "Ok would anyone like to volunteer then?"

"Doubtful, no one really _wants_ to be here. Just incase you haven't noticed."

"I figured, no one really wants to come, but i'm here to help you."

"Whatever" And there goes that eye roll again. What...how am I supposed to help people who clearly don't my help?

"I'm going to walk out of the room for a few minutes, and let ya'll think about what you want to do, because I won't make you talk." I got up off the chair and headed towards the door, but I stopped and looked back for just a second at them hoping they would make the right choice and let me help them. Then I walked out. I couldn't help but to walk into the next room so I could watch them, because unknown to them there was a little camera on my desk, so I could watch my patients when I needed to leave the room. As soon as I walked into the room I sat down at the moniter to watch them and put on the mic set. They all just sat and looked around for a few seconds before Octavia got up and looked down the hall where I just was, and closed the door back. I really wanted to see how they all enteracted with eachother, and how they are going to handle this.

"He's gone. What should we do? I say we trash this place!"

"O, no. We need a game plan, but first we all know we have got to band together. We can't let this fraud get to us. He's going to try and get in our heads, we can't let him." Did he just call me a fraud!? Well! I couldn't help the little *hmp sound that came out of my mouth.

"For once I agree with Bellamy, and don't let it go to your head."

"Can't make any promises princess." Clarke huffed out a breath.

"Well mom and dad agree, for once. That means no one can argue, right?" Wait, Bellamy called Clarke princess and Jasper just called them mom and dad? What the hell! Everyone nodded.

"So, what do ya'll suggest we do then?"

"Well we could go with my earlier idea" Bellamy gave Octavia a sharp look. "Just saying Bell, might teach him a lesson"

"Once again, I agree with Bellamy. Dear Lord, _please_ don't let this become a habit."

"I'm not that bad am I princess?"

"Shut it guys. We need a plan _**before**_ he comes back." Well Miller has _some_ sense of reason. Or at least that statement did.

"Ok, heres what I think we should do, figure out his game plan and make it backfire."

"Nice Raven, but one question, how?" Monty asked.

"Well, if you haven't noticed he wants us to share. Like with you Miller, you shared, but when it started to last long he cut you off, so we do what you did, over share but not about what he wants us to, untill he gets fed up."

"Nice plan Raven, princess, what do you think?"

"I think it could work, and what have I told you Bell don't call me that though, but what do ya'll think?" They all nodded in agreement.

"Any questions?" Bellamy asked.

"Well yes one, what do we over-share with? Raven?"

"Random crap, nonsense. Anything he doesn't truly find important, or interesting" Raven said. Raven really is something else I must note down later.

"Should we get the others in on it?" Monty asked. Who's the others? Note to self must find out who the others are.  
"I think thats an excellent idea. Want us to spreed it?" Octavia asked. Clarke and Bellamy shared a look.

"Yes" Clarke replied after looking away from Bellamy, but he was still looking at her. What is up with those two, they act as though they're the leaders or something. Jasper literally just called them mom and dad!

"Spread it like wild fire. I want everyone to know before supper time. Understand? And don't let anyone else know. We don't need it getting back to anyone. Especially, Abby or Jaha, even though theres nothing her or anyone can do about it." Abby and Jaha are the directers of the camp. Jaha I know has a son named wells, and Abby has a daughter, but I can't remember her name. Wait did Clarke mouthed a thank you to Bellamy. For what?

"I think we should get Wick in. He maybe able to help." Said MIller Who's Wick? This is just proving more questions than answers.

"No"

"Bellamy we can trust him. Its that or Finn." said Raven. Now who's Finn?

"Fine but he does anything to mess this up though.." He was interupted by Octavia.

"He won't. Now will you chill?" Bellamy grunted in response, and looked at Clarke, who looked like she wanted to strangle Raven for some reason. Raven then looked at Clarke and gave her a saddened smile and Clarke returned it.

"Anymore questions?" Bellamy paused "Good, now he should be back any minute, time to take action." I looked at my watch I had been gone for over five minutes, time to go back in. And I have a plan of my own.


	2. Chapter 2

**100 Therapy Crack-fic** **Chapter 2**

 **Clarke's POV**

Almost time to put the plan into action, I just hoped it would work. I looked at Bellamy for support. He gave me a nod and a reassuring half smile. Dr. Kane then walked in. I knew we all could do this. As soon as he walked in Octavia started.

"So Dr. Kane I guess you want us to talk. Or at least hope we will. Well I want to talk about how there's no Instagram access around here, and I miss my peeps don't get me wrong I love all my boos' here but I also got people back home. If you know what I mean, but you don't look like a man with many friends. Do you?"

"And I miss my Twitter, Tumblr, and Netflix. How am I supposed to now what is happening in the fandom then? I need info!" Ah, Jasper. The little geek, needing to know whats happening. I'm pretty sure I have heard him say something like "Ship" about me and Bellamy, I really don't want to know what he means by that.

"Yeah, and I know i'm a great mechanic and stuff but I need something to do. The only thing that I remotely enjoy here is the gym and that sucks. Give me a wrench or a hammer, just something. I need to fix something. Oh, and the bars on all the equipment squeaks so let me fix that, I'm pretty sure everyone would like that." Everyone nodded.

"Thank you Raven, it has been driving us all nuts! I overheard Murphy say that if he had to hear it one more time he was going to murder someone."

"Yeah, as Bellamy said Murphy might murder someone and honestly I wouldn't put it past him." I chimed in, because knowing Murphy he actually might.

"I heard that awhile back Murphy was trying to sleep, and Lincoln was in the gym, that Murphy went ballistic." Miller, some how always knows whats being said even when it hasn't reached fox yet. Fox lets Bellamy and I know when something important happens in camp. Everyone thinks of us as their leaders. Jasper even calls us mom and dad, and I swear I've heard some of the others say it too.

"How long ago was this Miller, because Fox hasn't said anything." Bellamy asked, and if he hadn't I would of.

"Maybe a few days ago, its nothing much just whispers." After Miller said that, I shot Bellamy a look and mouthed 3:30. I then saw Bellamy lean over Monty and whisper something to Miller and saw hime nod.

"I want to talk about also how there is no good food, how am I supposed to eat nutritiously when the food is crap?" Octavia said.

"Yeah I agree, whos with me?" Miller asked

"I'm pretty sure we all do, but I want to talk about how we aren't allowed plants here. Because if anything might help this God awful food here it would be some fresh seasoning." Monty added.

"Well we need something to fix it or else people will start to boycot it even some of the attendings and nurses are willing." I mentioned.

"Well if ya'll do start a revolution over the food i'm in. We should even try to take over the kitchen." Dr. Kane stated. Well from all the shocked looks on everyone's faces no one expected that. Bellamy was the first one to recover.

"What time is the session suppost to end?" After Bellamy asked that the rest of us followed suit and recovered.

"Yeah I'm supposed to meet Fox at 3:15 to run the wall." Octavia said. The wall is one of the obstacles keeping all of us from escaping right now, but we will, just wait.

"We have five minutes left." The moron known as Dr. Kane said. "Anything else that needs to be discussed, because if not ya'll can leave early." We were all shocked, again, but we all managed to recover in a few seconds.

We all mumbled our thanks as we walked out the door. Once we all got a good ways down the hall, and out of hearing distance, Bellamy, Raven, Monty, Jasper, and I all headed to Raven's to wait for Miller, and Octavia. Octavia went to meet Fox at the wall to run, and see what has happened in the hour that all of us were in therapy, and to get the plan going around. Miller is letting Murphy know at 3:30 that we all need to talk to him. Once we got to Raven's cell there was a few moments of silence. Bellamy was the one to break it.

"Clarke?"

"Yes" I mumbled, deep in thought.

"Can I speak to you outside for a second?" I looked up, and into his eyes and I could see the worry in them.  
"We'll be right back." And I walked out with him following.

"What?" He looked around and then pulled me into the bethroom next to Raven's cell, and shut the door.

"Bellamy, what goi" He cut me off with a fingure to my lips, and then removed it and started searching the room walls and sink for something. After a minute of searching under the sink he pulled out a mic. I was shocked.

"Bellamy is that what I think it is."

"Yep" He replied.

"Do you think that?" He knew the rest of my sentence from my facial expression, and I knew he understood me from his. We had been working together like this since we both had been put here.

"Yep" I plucked it out of his hand.

"Clarke what are you" I cut him off with,

"Shh" and I walked out.

"Clarke come back here! What do you think you are doing? Clarke!" He whispered yelled.

"Hold on." I said. I stormed in to Raven's cell. Raven was the first to notice my attitude.

"Clarke whats going on?" I put my free hand up for everyone to stop talking and to look at me, by then Miller and Octavia were back. I set the mic in front of Raven who was sitting at her desk. And I stated,

"Go ahead." Raven took a peek and asked,

"Where? And When?" I smirked and said,

"Bellamy found it in the bathroom next door just a few minutes ago." thats when everyone gathered around and looked. They all had the same look I did a few minutes ago.

"Miller go tell Murphy and Fox to come here now. No question, Got it?"

"Yep" And he was off at my order.

"Clarke what are you doing?" Bellamy whispered in my ear. I leaned in closer and said,

"This is all my mom's doing and we know it, time to fight back." I knew it was, we all did. Time to put a stop to it.

"Clarke.." Bellamy said warningly, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, we have waited long enough." Miller walked in with Fox and Murphy trailing behind. Murphy started

"If this is about," I interrupted him before he could finish.

"No, but we will deal with that later. Raven have you finished?"

"Yep, and I took care of the other two that Monty, Jasper, and O found inm here." Thank God! I wonder how long they've been here? But first I'll have to set the hounds loose.

Clarke what are you talking about? Asked Fox.

"Bellamy found a mic in the bathroom, and they found two more in here. There's probably more I want ya'll to send the dogs out and I want you to supervise. All of the ones you find bring to Raven here. Murphy stay here for a minute. Understand?" I asked. Both of them nodded, and Fox left. Bellamy hadn't said anything yet, but I knew hw was about to.

"I've got to ask one more time Clarke are you sure?"

"It needs to be done. Murphy, we want you to help us break into storage room." And as soon as I said that I knew there was no turning back.


End file.
